


Almost There

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Can't wait for the next few hehehehe, Dave Speaks, Edge Play, I swear, M/M, Smut, anyway, forget that i'm hilarious, ha, i think that's all, i used to be really particular about the tags i used, i'm funny, its gunna be a rough ride, jj speaks, so there is some foreshadowing, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Hotch just wants to come, Spencer just wants to tease him, the world just wants them to solve crimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! Okay-I totally didn’t almost forget to write an intro again…anyway! So I’m excited to see how this works because it’ll be another top reid of sorts and I’m excited to see how it comes along…ha…haha oh I’m funny…anyway, yeah so this will be a fun one to write!!! Let’s get started!!!

Spencer pushed him up against the wall of their apartment, kissing him roughly he bit his lip and pulled a groan from him. Smiling with victory he slowly started kissing down his neck biting and leaving small marks that would be gone sooner than the time it took to leave them. He loved getting Hotch like this, bothered, hot, panting, he was just sinking to his knees to finish the job when their phones went off. Work.

Spencer groaned and let his head fall, resting his forehead against his thigh. Knowing he had to answer he reached over without moving his head at all and pressed answer.

“Hello? Yeah I’m on my way.” He said and handed Hotch his phone.

“Hotchner. Yes, okay thank you Garcia.” He said and threw his phone onto the couch from where they were.

“No one would care if we were five minutes late…” Aaron started to protest Spencer standing up, he decided one more kiss wouldn’t hurt. He smiled as he kissed him deeply biting his lip and sucking on it lightly before he ran his hand down to cup his boyfriend through his pants and then he pulled away.

“Let’s go, we have a serial killer waiting for us.” He said and walked off to grab his go bag and get ready.

Hotch groaned and let his head fall back hitting the wall.

“Fine but this isn’t over Reid!” He said and did the same as they headed out the door and off to the office.

*****

“We need to figure out what his next move is and get in front of him as soon as possible. Wheel’s up in thirty.” Aaron said and the team dispersed to get ready and finish reading about the case. He headed to his office and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t need a time sensitive case like this after the week they had had, and after what happened just thirty minutes ago.

There was a knock on the door and he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to be Spencer or not right now.

“Come in.” He said looking up. JJ. He nodded to her telling her she could come in and talk to him.

“I have the hotel rooms set up, and there will be an officer meeting us at the terminal to show us to the department. Are you alright?” She asked noticing her boss wasn’t looking great.

“Yes, I’m just tired but I’ll be fine. Thank you Jennifer. Is the team ready?” He asked standing up and turning his lamp off as he grabbed his bags.

“Almost sir, we should be in no time through.” She said and left the office going down to finish getting her desk set up to leave.

The team was on the jet, talking the case over in no time and a little while later they were in Austin, Texas.

*****

“We’re not getting anywhere else right now, let’s go back to the hotel and in the morning Dave, you and Emily go to the coroner and don’t leave until you see those bodies, JJ get ready for the press conference at nine, get some sleep everyone.” Aaron said rubbing a hand over his face.

They all sort of just nodded and accepted that they weren’t going to get much farther tonight. Heading to the SUV’s they drove over to the hotel and all met up again in the lobby to pick up their room cards.

Spencer naturally without thinking took the key that JJ handed Hotch and started walking to the elevator. Rossi raised an eyebrow and without saying a word took the key handed to Morgan.

“You’re with me tonight son. Let’s go.” He said and pat Morgan on the back who looked confused as to why he wasn’t rooming with Spencer like usual, but not questioning it because he was to tired. Emily and JJ walked away together talking about something under their breath, not fully speaking in real sentences.

Hotch didn’t care at this point. He followed them all and headed up and to the room where Spencer had already disappeared into.

“Night. Be down in the lobby at seven.” The team all murmured their goodnight’s and then there was a continuous sound of door’s shutting and Hotch sighed.

“Spencer, why are we in here together? I thought we agreed that you would continue to room with Morgan on cases.” He said as he set his bag down and pulled out a toothbrush and undid his tie. Turning around he was bombarded with kisses and bites and soft moans. He fought to not drop his toothbrush on the ground, finding savior in the bedside table. He let his hands go and get tangled in Spencer’s curly hair that was starting to get long again and he loved it.

He wasn’t saying he didn’t like kissing Spencer, clearly he did, he just wasn’t sure that he loved the idea of having sex on a case, next door to Rossi who already seemed suspicious as it was.  As he moved them back a little, Spencer took over and moved them so that Hotch was against the bed, pushing him back so he would sit on it he smiled into the kiss.

“Sorry I just really wanted to be able to do that…I know we can’t do anything because of the hotel rooms…but I just really wanted to do that…” He said slowly as he moved so he sat on the bed as well, straddling his legs as he went back in and started kissing at his jaw and neck, the places he knew Aaron loved. He was rewarded with a soft sigh as his hands started running up and down his thigh’s. He couldn’t help himself, and that’s exactly what Spencer was counting on. Grinding his hips down he bit down harder on his collarbone and Hotch had to bite his lip to keep from moaning out loud. Quickly he had his hands on his hips stopping him.

“Come on Aaron have a little fun…” He said and kissed him deeply rocking again, giving him some room to moan a little into the kiss. They got back to where they were before they left the house, Spencer right about to push him back on the bed and undo his belt when he pulled back and sighed. Standing up he fixed his hair and walked over to his bag and grabbed his own bathroom bag out and shut the door before Hotch could do anything. Opening the door again quickly he stuck his head out,

“Don’t you dare do anything while I’m not there.” He then shut the door again and went on to take a shower and came out in new boxers and smiled at his boyfriend who looked just as stressed and wound up as when he left. He felt bad…sort of. He knew how stressed he was, but he couldn’t help play a little.

Hotch had in fact not done anything. He groaned not sure if he was thankful Spencer stopped it or not. Definitely not. He sighed and stood up again and went back to changing into his pajamas and got the bed ready. When Spencer was finished he went in and washed his face and brushed his teeth before climbing into bed with the younger man who was smiling like an idiot.

Rolling his eyes Aaron moved the covers back and crawled into bed wrapping his arms around the younger man who was right next to him, neither of them even thinking about the second bed.

*****

The next day was packed full of running around and yelling and chasing, finally after an unusually loud interrogation they got their confession and saved the victim’s. They were on a late flight back to Quantico and they were all pretty awake considering for them it was still early and they were all full of energy. Hotch sat in his usual chair working on paperwork as Rossi was teasing the girls about their lack of culture as they all talked about food. Morgan was talking to Garcia, telling her about how he “heroically saved the day” And Spencer sat amused listening to his friends talk and laugh. Pulling his phone out he decided to try something new.

**I can’t wait to get home. Finally being able to suck you off properly.**

Spencer smirked and looked up watching Hotch pull his phone out and look at it, a blush appearing on his cheek as he shifted in his seat as he looked up to glare at Spencer and he put his phone away.

**Don’t be like that…I promise I won’t let anything get in the way of me swallowing you down this time.**

He watched Hotch purposefully ignore his phone.

**I’ll be so good for you Hotch I’ll be on my knee’s for you as soon as we are home. Mouth open and waiting, for you.**

Hotch finally pulled his phone out aggravated and closed his eyes letting his head fall back. Spencer was going to kill him, only because he couldn’t kill him on this Jet right now. He opened his eyes again and looked back at Spencer directly in his eyes.

**Good, because I plan on fucking your mouth as soon as we’re alone.**

He rolled his eyes can’t believing he just sent that. Spencer quickly put his phone up, the bitterness of his own medicine crawling up his throat. He cleared it, coughing to cover it up he quickly went and sat down facing away from Hotch while he joined in the conversation with Rossi and the girls.

Hotch smirked to himself as he finished his reports more than a little distracted but managing to finish them knowing that the sooner they were done the sooner he could go home.

Two hours later they were unlocking the door to the apartment and Hotch took initiative this time kissing Spencer before the door was even shut, kicking it closed haphazardly he dropped their bags and started pulling on his jacket letting it fall behind him as he started on Spencer’s sweater. Reid moaned as he hit a wall, so distracted by kissing that he wasn’t able to watch where he was going. His hands were in Hotch’s hair pulling wanting him closer.

“God Spencer I’ve waiting so long…” Aaron moaned out at between the two of them Spencer slid down, his knee’s hitting the hard floor and Aaron couldn’t have cared less. He let his head fall back as one of his hands went into Spencer’s hair, the other holding his shirt back so he could see fully.

Spencer had his hands pumping his cock before he could think really, the hand in his hair guiding his head closer until he was licking up from the base to the tip, taking his own sweet time, as much as his own impatience would allow. He wanted this to be worth it, as if they both hadn’t been waiting for this moment for three days. He then pressed open mouth kissed along the same path as the lick. Finally ending on the head he licked over it loving the broken groan he heard from above him, taking the tip in his mouth he sucked softly and let his tongue slide over the little slit and revel in the pre-cum he tasted.  He started bobbing his head and Hotch without even meaning too tightened his grip in his hair and started moving his head as well, after a while Spencer seemed to stop moving all together and just looked up as Hotch moved his head for him roughly pushing him down making him slightly gag on his cock as he pushed him farther and farther down until he pushed Spencer’s head down all the way so his cock was hitting the back of his throat and he could feel the muscles in his throat move around him. He moaned so close and finally after Spencer was gagging louder now he pulled back and looked back down at the sight before him.

He would never get tired of seeing Spencer on his knees but this was different, there were tears running down his face from the corners of his eyes and his mouth was open still keeping Hotch on his tongue and he looked so high and happy. That look was what did it for Aaron, he started pumping his cock faster as he kept Spencer’s face there, the tip just on his tongue as he came he groaned closing his eyes against his will, because it was so good. Spencer groaned and closed his eyes as well as Hotch came over his tongue and he just sat there and let it happen and it was so hot all he had to do was reach down and jerk himself a few times before he came over his hand and onto the floor of what seems to be their… hallway. Spencer sighed as his breath came back to normal he looked up to Hotch who seemed calmer, sedated was probably a better word.

“Come on, you go shower I’m making food.” He said pulled Reid up and kissing him softly before he pulled back and laughed as Spencer licked the corner of his lip where there was some come still left. The two had a quiet night after that and it left the two plenty of time to think. For Hotch it wasn’t so bad, but Spencer’s mind was running wild, analyzing everything, and that, for all intents and purposes, was never good.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhhh was that a cliff hanger? I think so!!!! Lol so that was my take on edging, I know that technically that’s not what it is, but it kind of is if you just spread the time out lol. Anyway, yeah next is some serious plot sex and I’m so excited because it’s going to be rough containing myself…ha….anyway, yeah, as always follow me on tumblr guys! So much pure 100% tumblr trash content of all your favorite fandoms! @iwantyourbloodonmylips thanks guys!!! Laterz!
> 
> (lol to my earlier notes....top reid...ha...it was for a while there)


End file.
